Christy Martin
'Christy Martin (Nee. Hemme) '''is an NPC from the 2006 Rockstar Videogame Bully. Character Description She is an average to above-averaged height girl, possibly between the ages of fourteen and seventeen (at the start of Bully) with red hair and green eyes, a trait shared with her brother/boyfriend Wade Martin. Life Story Christy like Wade, grew up in a very strict Mormon home and were forced to attend church several times a week as well as attend ''"dating mixers" in order to find their future soulmate. During her eleventh Christmas she ran down the stairs eagerly anticipating a new bike, however she instead received a miniature cooking playset as well as a "how to be a good housewife" starter kit much to her disappointment. By the time she enrolled at Bullworth Christy was already inactive within the church and was more or less considered "agnostic". During her tenure at Bullworth Academy, Christy had attainted a reputation of being somewhat "easy" among not only the male populace but also the female students. She got to become a cheerleader by reenacting the kissing scene from Cruel Intentions with Mandy, and formed a friendship with Angie Ng that quickly escalated into lesbianism. Christy's time at Bullworth was particularly rough due to her strict LDS-upbringing that required she "keep it in the family", and demanded that she date her brother or at least practice kissing with him under the threat of excommunication. Eventually rumors circulated around the school that Christy was so loose that she'd even give her own brother a ride, a heartbroken Angie Ng confronted her demanding an explanation and gave her an ultimatum of choosing between Wade or her, which Christy chose the latter though she and her brother had been drifting apart since her parents divorce and they moved to Bullworth Town. By the time of her graduation, Christy had dated most of the seniors, all of the juniors and sophomores and a half and half of the freshman. During her valedictorian speech a large bronze statue of her was unveiled, celebrating her status as a legend around the campus and cementing her within Bullworth history as a permanent fixture. At some point between graduation and college Christy had broken up with Angie Ng, but found herself working alongside her again on the set of a Vivid Entertainment film; "Easy Access IV". Years later Christy found herself working for WWE having won its first ever diva search contest, begged Vince McMahon into calling and offering her brother Wade a position within the company. Eventually she quit wrestling altogether and went into film working as a stuntwoman for many major motion picture companies such as Touchstone, Hollywood Pictures, and New World Pictures. A film based upon her life story was produced and released in 2010 as "Easy A", with Emma Stone portraying her during the Bullworth years. Though the film takes certain liberties with the plot, such as making the fact that Christy is "loose" merely an unfounded rumor, as well as transforming Dr. Crabblesnitch into trangsender counselor/principal Mrs. Griffith. As of 2016 Christy was in talks with Warner Brothers about starring in the Clueless remake. Trivia * Despite accepting money for sex like a hireling, Christy cannot actually be recruited as a follower and acts more as a typical video game prostitute. * Christy talks in a stereotypical "valley girl" dialect, which is odd considering her brother and father do not. Category:Female Characters Category:Bully Characters Category:NPCS Category:Redheads Category:Humans Category:Females Category:LGBT Characters